


Gollum

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [72]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about Gollum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gollum

Gollum was the villain of their story, Sam decided. Much more so than Sauron or Saruman. He had haunted their steps, and his treachery had caused his beloved to be wounded by Shelob and cruelly treated by Orcs.

 _And yet_ , Sam thought, _my Frodo showed him pity. Even at the end of all things, he asked me to forgive Gollum._  He glanced to the study where Frodo sat writing and his heart melted. _There's naught I could do that would be good enough for him._

Then Frodo turned and smiled tenderly at him. “But I’ll try,” Sam whispered. “I’ll try.”


End file.
